<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>couldn't want you any more by g0ldendays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898649">couldn't want you any more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays'>g0ldendays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jüri comes to some realisations. Juan's been waiting patiently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juan Manuel Correa/Jüri Vips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>couldn't want you any more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As per usual I've had to improvise about Jüri's family, since I know next to nothing about it! Why is he so secretive about this, it's a PAIN for writing. Jüri. please. Juan, on the other hand, thank you sir. At least I know how many siblings you have and roughly how old they are.</p><p>This ties in with one of my previous works, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465659">to be so lonely</a> but it's not necessary to have read that first if you wanna read this one! It's more of a stand-alone sequel, if that makes sense.</p><p>For once, this is an actual ship fic, get together, romance type of thing. I'm bad at writing romance (as an aromantic person, dunno what I expected here), so I hope this turned out okay and feels natural. No, I will not stop taking lyrics from Fine Line for fic titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jüri's in a terrible mood. He knows it and yet he can't stop it. He knows he's walking around the paddock with a face that says 'come anywhere near me and die' and he knows no one has deserved his anger. It's just a collection of stupid luck this season that's gotten him into this mood. Yet, he thinks he's deserved a bit of leeway considering how his season has gone. It's the final round of Formula Regional, early December, and he needs to do well if he wants to get the necessary super licence points. He doesn't wanna hear the words 'super licence' again after this year or he might just start screaming. On that note, he feels like screaming anyway because it's cold as hell and he wants to be inside right now. He's in such a mood that he nearly throws his phone when it starts ringing - if it's Helmut, Jüri's actually gonna toss it. But it's Juan, and Jüri finds that he's not even in a mood to talk to his best friend right now. Juan probably just wants to wish him good luck, stay safe, what he usually tells him before a race weekend. He lets it go to voicemail, something he rarely does with Juan and tries not to think about it too much when he starts the track walk with his engineers.</p><p>The day feels too long and when Jüri's finally back in his hotel, he gets a chance to check his social media at last. Juan's posted a picture of himself in another hospital bed, going in for surgery, and Jüri instantly feels horrible. He should've just answered the phone when Juan called. It's not his best friend's fault that he's had a shitty day. He presses call on Juan's name immediately, but of course, he doesn't answer. He's probably in surgery right now, and Jüri didn't even tell him good luck. God, he's a terrible friend and an idiot on top of that. He texts Juan a quick good luck in surgery and then lays awake for hours, staring at the ceiling. He has practice and qualifying in the morning, but the situation with Juan keeps weighing on his mind. It's 2 in the morning when his phone finally lights up with a new text. <i>Thank u</i>, it reads - Juan, of course. <i>All went well, frame's off.</i> Jüri, without replying, presses call again, listening to the line ringing far too loud in the dark until Juan picks up.</p><p>"Isn't it like, two in the morning for you?" Juan says. He sounds tired and a little loopy from the anaesthesia wearing off, but still alert.</p><p>"Yes," Jüri replies. "I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. I'm glad everything went well." </p><p>"Why are you still up?" Juan's tone is slightly exasperated. "You have to drive tomorrow! Get some sleep, will you." Jüri's silent for a moment, doesn't wanna bother Juan with any of his problems or thoughts right now, considering he just got out of surgery. "Jüri?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still here," Jüri replies, knowing he sounds just as tired. "Sorry, couldn't sleep." </p><p>"Couldn't sleep, my ass. You can fall asleep anywhere, anytime. Unless you're worried about something. What's on your mind?" He should've known Juan can always read him like a book, even over the phone. There's no telling lies to his best friend, or trying to hide anything from him. He's tried on multiple occasions but Juan has always been able to see right through it. He only ever pushes it when he feels Jüri can handle it, though. </p><p>"You've got bigger things on your mind than my minor problems right now," Jüri attempts to deflect and Juan scoffs on the other end. </p><p>"I've been bored out of my mind for the past hour before they finally wheeled me back to my room. I feel fine, I'm on a whole lot of painkillers, so you better tell me."</p><p>Jüri debates with himself for a moment, before giving in. "I miss my family, I miss home and I just want this season over with and focus on next year."</p><p>Juan's silent for a second. "Got any plans for Christmas?" </p><p>It takes Jüri by surprise but he chuckles. "No, not really. I don't think we're gonna be able to get the family together for Christmas, anyway. Not this year. I need to ask my mom but I think we're not doing much this year."</p><p>"Well, you're free to stop by Miami anytime," Juan offers. Jüri recognises it as the invitation that it is. "For Christmas as well, if you want." Jüri spent some time with the Correas back in October and it was the first time all year he'd actually enjoyed himself and found himself smiling often. He really wouldn't mind a repeat of it, nor would he mind spending time being close to Juan. Last time, when they'd had too much wine, they ended up falling asleep in the same bed and Jüri had woken up in the middle of the night to find Juan asleep on his chest. It feels natural with Juan, like this is supposed to be the way their friendship evolves and develops. They've always been close, got teased about being joined at the hip during their time at Prema - mostly by Mick and later Marcus - but it's never felt weird or artificial. It feels like it's supposed to be like this.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be great," Jüri replies and he finds that he's smiling for the first time all day. "I might fly out right after this weekend ends. I've already had enough of Vallelunga."</p><p>Juan chuckles. "I'm not surprised. I am, however, very tired, so I'm gonna take a nap and you should get some sleep as well."</p><p>Jüri nods, before realising Juan can't actually see him. "I will get some sleep, don't worry. You take it easy with that leg, I'll text you when I know my time of arrival in Miami on Monday or Tuesday."</p><p>"Good luck, stay safe, and I'll see you next week," Juan replies. His voice sounds softer than usual, but Jüri chalks it up to the painkillers.</p><p>"See you next week." And if Jüri's own voice sounds softer as well, he blames it on the fact that it's 2 in the morning.</p>
<hr/><p>For once, Jüri feels like nothing can hurt him and he's actually having a good weekend. He's won one race and got podiums in the other two, and it's landed him in a place in the championship where he finally, <i>finally</i>, earns the super licence points he needed. He can apply for a super licence now, once all the points get allocated, and it puts him in a great mood. Not even the underwhelming call from Helmut can get his mood down. Okay, maybe a little. Seriously, he's worked his ass off all year by landing himself a second drive and then a third, and getting the super licence points they demanded he did, and Helmut can't even say well done? Whatever. He gets to spend his time off now with Juan, and just the prospect of that makes any call with Helmut disappear to the back of his mind. </p><p>It's a pretty long flight from Italy to Miami, but Jüri doesn't mind it, knowing who's waiting for him when he lands in Miami. He's still pretty tired when they've finally landed and he's located his luggage. Juan's waiting for him just outside the gate, still in his wheelchair, but he gets up as soon as he sees Jüri come through the doors. Jüri lets himself be wrapped up into a tight hug, secretly enjoying the way Juan has always been taller and the way it makes for great hugs. "Took you long enough," Juan says with a grin Jüri can hear.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry the plane doesn't fly faster because you want it to," Jüri says and Juan huffs in response. "Besides, I'm here now, so let's go home. Lead the way." He's not sure what possessed him to say 'home', considering Juan's home is not actually Jüri's home, but Juan looks pleased about it so Jüri can't find himself to be too mad about the slip-up.</p><p>They get stuck in traffic on the way back, but Juan turns up the radio and they sing along like idiots and it kind of feels like the old days, when they used to travel everywhere by car with Prema. They're just missing Marcus rolling his eyes at them from the backseat. Jüri gets another very enthusiastic greeting from the Correas, and they chatter around him as Juan's mom says they've baked him a cake for getting the super licence points and a win. It does something funny to his heart, something he's not quite ready to think about just yet. Juan's little sister proudly adds that she helped with the cake and Jüri can't help but smile. It does feel a little like home.</p>
<hr/><p>It's peculiar but funny how easily Jüri always slots into the family. They go out to a movie with the whole family and he's sat right in between Juan and Juan's little brother. Some people have looked at them questioningly - and Jüri has to admit it's funny because he looks absolutely nothing like the Correas and yet, Juan's mom is fussing over his hair and if he's got enough popcorn. He doesn't pay much attention to the movie, spends most of his time glancing at Juan on his left from the corner of his eye and fidgeting with his hands. He's not sure what's gotten into him, but he finds himself wanting to be closer to Juan than he'd usually be. They've never had many physical boundaries but it's getting a bit out of hand these days. Juan's been sleeping in Jüri's bed more often than not since Jüri arrived and while it's never been an issue and Jüri doesn't mind it at all, it does make him wonder. He doesn't stop overthinking it until Juan's hand lands on his knee and his brain short-circuits entirely. "I can hear you think from here," Juan says quietly. "You okay?"</p><p>Jüri just nods in reply, not trusting his voice to sound as quiet as he needs it to be right now. He doesn't need to disturb the entire cinema with his overthinking and his inability to keep his voice down. He squeezes Juan's hand quickly, in case he didn't notice Jüri's nod, and then forgets to remove his hand entirely. And Juan doesn't remove his either. So they end up holding hands for the rest of the movie, and Jüri has no complaints about it. If anything, it stops his overthinking and he's finally able to concentrate on the rest of the movie. Okay, fine, maybe he has some realisations to make when the movie ends. Like how it feels completely natural to be holding hands with his best friend and he wants to do it more often. Or how he might have some deeper feelings about Juan. Or how he's not sure what this would mean for them if he were to tell Juan and it wouldn't be reciprocated. But for now, Jüri just enjoys the feeling of Juan's hand in his as he eats popcorn with his other hand and smacks Juan's away when he tries to steal some popcorn with his free hand. </p><p>They don't talk about it on the way home, and no one comments on it either - though Jüri is sure they've all seen them hold hands during the movie. Juan brings it up when Jüri's brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, as Juan is just lounging on the bed as he usually does. "So," he starts, and Jüri tries his best not to choke on the toothpaste. Of course Juan was going to bring it up. "Holding hands is a thing we do now?"</p><p>Jüri can feel his face turn red as he avoids Juan's eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Why is he being so uncomfortable? Surely, Juan has no issues with it and he wouldn't make it horribly awkward if Jüri were to confess any feelings right now. But to be honest, Jüri's not even sure yet how deep his feelings go or what he should do about it. "I guess," he mumbles through a mouthful of toothpaste. He rinses his mouth, avoiding Juan's eyes all the while, and he's not prepared to run into his best friend as he finally turns around. </p><p>"You guess?" Juan says. His voice betrays some amusement, though Jüri's not really sure why he would be amused by this. They're close enough that Jüri has to look up to meet Juan's eyes, and he can't quite tell what that sparkle in his eyes means. Usually, it means he's up to some mischief, mischief he usually ropes Jüri into committing with him, but Jüri's pretty sure that's not the case here. He shrugs in reply as Juan backs him into the sink. "Oh, you're such an idiot," Juan says then, fondly, and Jüri is about to argue but he gets shut up very effectively by Juan kissing him and promptly forgets to take offence. </p><p>"I kinda like you," Jüri says, breathlessly, when they break apart. Juan's laughter is like music to his ears. "Shut up, I'm trying to tell you something. You've been my best friend for years but I didn't even know if there was more to it until earlier today, so forgive me if I say dumb stuff. I'm trying to figure it out." Juan just laughs and kisses him again. Jüri makes a protesting noise against his lips but gives in eventually. Well, that answers many of his questions. </p><p>"I kinda like you too, you idiot," Juan breathes, resting his forehead against Jüri's even though it requires him to lean down just a bit. "Obviously." Jüri just swats him on the arm and pulls him in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!! Comments are always much appreciated 💜 <s>This will not be getting another chapter, however.</s></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>